Immortal
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: ketika ras immortal diambang kehancuran. Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang ras immortal berdarah murni memutuskan menghisap tiap darah murni ras lainnya yang berkeinginan memburu ras immortal. Bagaimana perjalanan Kuroko ?


**Makhluk IMMORTAL. Berbahaya dan unik. Kemampuan dan daya hidup mereka yang melebihi manusia. Karena dianggap bahaya, mereka diburu. Sehingga ras mereka jadi sedikit. Ras mereka di juluki PUREMOR. Tapi, agar tidak diburu. Mereka harus jadi kuat dan abadi. Meminum darah dari tiap PUREBLOOD ras lainnya. Maka, AUTHOR MEMUTUSKAN ... **

Pagi berlalu. Malam datang. Matahari pergi. Bulan Datang. Bagaikan daur ulang sampah organik (?)

Kuroko menatap bulan di langit hitam dari jendela menara. Ya, sebuah menara tinggi. Atau lebih tepatnya kastil tua berdinding batu. Kuroko mencium bau khas malamnya.

" Tinggal sedikit ... " ucapnya. Cahaya bulan memantulkan wajahnya (jangan salah paham, emang wajah Kuroko bola basket yang dipantulin?). maksudnya, bayangan wajahnya.

Lalu, Kuroko berdiri di jendela yang cukup besar tersebut. Wajahnya tetap datar. Dia mendangak menghadap bulan. Lalu terjun ke bawah memulai aksinya.

**BLOOD 01:BLOOD KNIGHT**

Jalan setapak yang sepi. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Seharusnya, jam segini penduduk sudah memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Begitu pikir Kuroko. Memang, jam segini seharusnya matahari mulai menampakan diri. Tapi, yang tampak dilangit adalah awan hitam.

Kuroko tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya mengitari tempat sepi itu. Wajah datar nya menghiasi pemandangan disekitar. Seorang pemuda menatapnya dengan wajah sinis yang terukir bak senyuman monalisa yang di operasi lukis.

SNIF SNIFF. Kuroko mencium bau darah ras

SRING. Pedang diarahkan pada leher Kuroko. Kuroko lengah. Tepat didepannya ada pemuda berambut kuning.

" berhenti disitu. " ujar si kuning tersebut. " Siapa kamu? Apa yang membawamu kesini? "

" Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang membawaku kesini adalah darah. " jawab Kuroko dengan entengnya.

" Darah ? Ho, gitu rupanya. Asal kau tau saja, tempat ini dibuat sebagai jebakan makhluk PUREMOR. Tak lain adalah aku umpan dan pemburunya. " si kuning mengambil dua dagger di tas pinggangnya.

" Ja, siapa namamu ? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi umpan ? " Kuroko balas bertanya.

" Kise Ryota. Yang membuatku menjadi umpan adalah aku ras PURECOPS. " ujar Kise. " Kau datang kesini karena mencium bau darahku, bukan ? ".

Kuroko mengangguk. Ras PURECOPS itu ras copycats. Mereka bisa mengkopas semua gerakan musuhnya. Ras ini tersebar di seluruh dunia, tapi darah murni mereka juga sedikit.

" Kise-kun. Aku yakin tak semudah itu kau memberikan darahmu padaku. " ujar Kuroko.

" Be-gi-tu-lah, Kurokocchi. Kau sudah hidup berabad – abad tahun. Kenapa harus meminum darah ras darah murni agar menjadi abadi ? bukankah kau yang seorang sudah jadi abadi .. " Kise berterus terang. Pertamanya, Kuroko menundukan kepalanya. Kise rasa dia punya pengalaman yang buruk. Berhubungan selama ini, makhluk IMMORTAL di buru seluruh ras. Mereka punya sesuatu yang unik dalam diri mereka. Tapi, pendapat Kise salah. Kuroko malah menunjukan taring – taring giginya sambil tersenyum sinis.

CRASSSHH.

Baju Kise mendadak robek. Darah keluar dari sela – sela robekan dikulit. Bentuk robekan tersebut lebih mirip cakaran monster. Kise kaget setengah mati. Dia menatap Kuroko.

" Kau ... " rintih Kise menahan lukanya.

" Maaf, Kise-kun. Saat ini aku sedang tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang. Juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. " tangan Kuroko memegang kerah baju Kise. Leher Kise terpampang tanpa penjagaan.

" Makhluk IMMORTAL benar – benar sadis. " ujar Kise.

" Itu tidak benar. Seharusnya yang menanam lah yang menuai. Dan yang memulai lah yang mengetahui. " kata Kuroko. Kise tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Kise. Bibir Kuroko sudah hampir menyentuh leher berisikan darah hangat Kise. Kuroko tersenyum.

" Yah, lebih baik mati setelah kuberi tahu alasannya. Seharusnya, kau ingat ... _sudah berapa makhluk rasku yang kau buru?_ " pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Kise berdegup kencang. " Kejahatan mengundang kejahatan. Akiba aksi kalian, ras fana ... kami makhluk Puremor harus menanggung akibatnya. " Kuroko berterus terang.

" Lalu, kau akan meminum darahku dan membunuhku ? " kali Kise bertanya. Kuroko membuka mulutnya dengan taring – taring yang sudah siap menghisap darah yang mengalir dengan hangat di leher Kise.

" Kalau sudah tau, kenapa masih nanya? ".

.

.

.

Angin semilir berhembus. Menerpa rambut biru yang tengah berbaring disebuah padang rumput. Didekatnya, terbaring seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan darah bercerai berai pada bajunya.

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya. Lalu terbangun dari mimpinya.

" Sudah sore, ya ... " ujarnya. Dia menatap kerah bajunya. Penuh dengan darah. Mulutnya juga ada aliran darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Kuroko menatap tangan kanannya yang juga dinodai dengan darah. Kali ini, Kuroko melihat pemuda kuning yang terbaring disampingnya. Penuh darah. " Merah ... " Kuroko mengernyitkan giginya. " Tadi itu benar – benar menyenangkan. ". Kuroko berdiri, tepat didepannya ada sebuah sungai. Tanpa basa basi, Kuroko membersihkan tangan dan wajahnya.

Tangan Kise bergerak sedikit. Lalu bergerak gerak. Mata Kise yang pertamanya tertutup. Terbuka lebar. Gigitan dan luka pada tubuhnya langsung sembuh sendiri. Kise terbangun dari tidur totalnya.

" A .. apa yang terjadi ? " Kise menatap kerah baju juga tangannya yang penuh darah. Lalu menatap Kuroko. Respon Kuroko adalah wajan datar, eh wajah datar. " Bu-bukankah aku sudah mati ? ".

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. " Sudah kuduga, Kise-kun gak ingat. " gumam Kuroko. Kise menatap mata perak bluenette Kuroko. " Awalnya, aku akan menghabiskan darah dalam tubuhmu. Tapi, spontan .. kamu melukai tanganku. Darah yang mengalir pada tanganku tidak sengaja kamu minum. Sehingga memberi efek, _immortalented_. Kau yang sekarang tidak mati, tapi jika tidak meminum darahku dalam tiga hari atau lebih ... kau mati. ".

" Ja-jadi ... aku abadi ... ? " matanya membelalak.

" Bisa jadi. Kan sudah kubilang, kalo tidak minum darahku dalam tiga hari, kau mati. " jawab Kuroko.

Tangan Kise meraba wajahnya. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup tangan, sebagian tidak. Mula – mula, Kise cuman melongo. Tapi, lama kelamaan terukir senyuman sinis pada wajahnya.

" Kurokocchi. " sapanya. " Kali ini, aku mengabdikan hidupku padamu. Sebagai pertukarannya, kau akan memberikan beberapa tetesan darahmu padaku. Aku mengabdi padamu, sebagai ksatria ...

**BLOOD KNIGHT"**

Kuroko merespon dengan wajah datar. Lalu tersenyum sinis juga.

" khukhu ... itu bagus. Abdikan hidupmu padaku, dan aku berikan darahku padamu. Itu kesepakatan yang bagus. Sepertinya, tujuanku berubah ... " ujar Kuroko dengan nada sinis. Kuroko mengiris permukaan kulit di bagian pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sehingga, darah mengalir cukup deras. " Ini. Minumlah. Keabdipan hidupmu padaku akan sangat berguna. ". Dengan kehonoran Kise mendapat tetesan darah dari makhluk Immortal.

_That night was cold. As cold as red. As red as blood. As blood as ... immortal._

_Give me your life and I give you my blood. Then, become my __**BLOOD KNIGHT**__. _

_Its a forbidden promise. _

_Its a deal ... _

_Okay, since am your B-Knight ... what will we do ?_

_Hunt them. I need more Knight. We will wait for the next chapter ... _

**WAA. Aku rada gugup buat ff ini. Soalnya, tokoh immortalnya si Kuroko. Maunya Akashi, tapi ... yah, banyak masalah jadi rada ruwet juga kalo dicritain. Mohon kesan dan sarannya, lagi bingung chapter brikutnya nih ... **

**- warm regard, Hime. **


End file.
